


Embracing in a Winter Wonderland

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, DO NO COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, Drabble, F/M, Flash Fiction Challenge, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, kisses on Sam's adorable nose, snowballs are thrown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have a tendency to focus too hard on their cases. They never stop to take in the sights. <br/>So when you're working a case in mountain town, you make your boyfriend Sam do just that and the two of you end up rolling around in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embracing in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Flash (Fan) Fiction Challenge  
> Rules:  
> Write for five minutes only  
> No re-reading  
> No editing
> 
> @yoursupernaturalsammygirl and @thinkwritexpress tagged me in this. Computer glitches forced me to write longer than 5 minutes but I swear this is literally the fasted drabble I’ve ever written. Yeah and it’s more of a drabble than flash fiction is suppose.Lemme know what you think!

This mountain town truly was a beautiful in the wintertime. You were walking down the one and only Main Street of the tourist town with Sam Winchester by your side. You were both bundled up in warm jackets and you had opted to pull out an old scarf of yours. 

Sam wasn’t paying attention as you walked towards the restaurant you’d planned to meet Dean at. You had your arm tucked into his and you were guiding the two of you. Sam was looking down at his phone, either texting Dean or researching, you didn’t care. You were just a bit frustrated because this place was beautiful and Sam was missing it. 

Some of the towns you three visited on hunts were amazing places but the Winchesters always focused on the bad. They didn’t stop to enjoy the sights. You did. 

You’re looking around and catching glimpses of the mountain scenery behind the small buildings. You come to a halt when you see an open field blanketed in snow with a gorgeous backdrop of the mountains. 

You don’t even explain. You just pull Sam down the alley between two buildings to the field and jump into the three feet of snow. But there’s ice and you slip. 

Sam’s arms catch you and you both tumble into the snow. You kiss the pointy tip of his nose which has gone red with the cold. 

“Look around you,” you say. “We’re in a beautiful place. Look at the mountains! It’s like a dream and we’re here together.” You brush some snow onto his face and he laughs. “Now pay attention to me.” You pout.

“We’re going to be late,” Sam says halfheartedly, with a dash of disappointment at turning you down–which is lucky for him. 

“Fine,” you huff. 

“Where’s my phone?” Sam looks around, struggling to stand. His butt is soaked from sitting in the snow. He must’ve dropped it when he caught you and joined you in your fall. As Sam looks around you create a snowball and throw it, hitting Sam squarely between the shoulder blades. 

He freezes. Without a word, he bends over, picks up his icy phone and sticks it in his coat pocket, and then scoops up a huge snowball and hurls it at you as he spins around. He charges at you with a big smile on his face. 

You squeal and laugh as he slips on that same piece of ice you slipped on earlier. You don’t even try to catch him because he’d squish you. So you just lay on top of him once he’s on his back on top of snow that his huge form has packed down. Sam wraps his arms around you and you kiss. You don’t even give any thought to the people who might see you. it can’t possibly be unusual right? Two lovers embracing in a winter wonderland. 

Both of your faces are flushed when you pull away from your kisses. Sam’s nose is still red, but so are his cheeks and his chapped lips are no longer dry but slick from your kisses and snowflakes have landed on his eyelashes. 

“Dean isn’t gonna be happy with us being late. He’s probably really hungry.”

“He probably already ordered without us,” Sam replies. He pulls you into another deep kiss. 

When you do finally show up for dinner. Dean has ordered for all three of you and he scolds you both when he sees your wet clothes and messy hair decorated with tiny icicles. 

Sam holds your hand under the table. Your fingers are freezing and he envelops them in his long warm fingers. 

“Next time we’re going to be naked and in front of the fireplace,” he whispers in your ear. He then kisses your cheek and pretends like he doesn’t know that what he’s said has affected you. He just eats his damn salad. And you’re no longer hungry…not for food…


End file.
